


Le Pari

by SuperWonderFull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWonderFull/pseuds/SuperWonderFull
Summary: Contre toute logique et toute raison... Je prends le risque.





	Le Pari

**Author's Note:**

> AU Wonder Woman / Supergirl.  
> Diana a deux ans de plus que Kara.  
> Sans superpouvoirs ni super-héros.

PDV Diana

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement impatient d’aller à cette soirée. On en a écumé plus d’une vingtaine l’année dernière. »  
« J’ai un pressentiment, un bon pressentiment. »  
« Ah vraiment ? » Je lui demande en relevant un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ? »  
« Aucune idée. »

Je ne discute pas plus longtemps. Je sais que Steve est quelqu’un de très impulsif et il se base très souvent sur son instinct pour agir. Je lui fais confiance, sachant que ce sera notre dernière soirée avant un long moment, et je décide d’en profiter moi aussi sans plus de questions.

PDV Kara

« Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que je t’accompagne ? Tu as une demi-douzaine d’amis qui seraient plus que ravis d’y aller avec toi. »  
« Sauf que c’est à toi que je demande de venir. Juste histoire que tu sortes, ou tu comptes à nouveau restée cloîtrée ici cette année ? » Je soupire quand elle dit ça, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas la faire changer d’avis. « Juste cette fois, s’il te plaît ? »  
« Très bien, j’irai mais n’en fais pas une habitude. »  
« Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

J’espère qu’elle a raison. Alex est géniale et on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme grande sœur, mais elle a tendance à un peu trop apprécier les soirées étudiants. J’accepte d’y aller juste pour qu’elle arrête de me le demander.

PDV Diana

« Je dis juste qu’il faut que tu te remettes en selle. » Il me dit ça le plus calmement du monde et je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Ce soir, tu dragues. »  
« Steve… non. »  
« Je suis très sérieux, je le répète. Il serait peut-être temps que tu oublies Kate et que tu passes à autre chose. » Je sais que sur ce point au moins, il n’a pas tord. Sauf que je n’ai franchement pas la tête à ça. « Une fille. Tu essayes avec une fille et, si ça ne donne rien, je lâche l’affaire. »  
« Et si je refuse ? »  
« Tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu. J’insisterai jusqu’à ce que tu craques. » Je sais qu’il en est capable.  
« Très bien. Qui ? »  
« Tu n’es pas capable de choisir pour toi-même ? »  
« Dois-je te rappeler ma dernière relation en date ? »  
« Tu as raison. » Il reste silencieux pendant un temps alors que son regard parcourt la pièce pleine de monde. « Elle. » Il dit ensuite en indiquant un coin de la pièce d’un geste de la tête. « La blonde. » Je l’entends vaguement préciser.

Mais c’était bien inutile. C’est sur elle que mon attention était portée dès le début. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d’ailleurs, elle est loin d’être mon genre habituel. En tout cas, elle n’en donne pas l’air. Mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m’envoûte légèrement, une aura dans laquelle j’ai envie de me plonger.

« Alors ? » Je me tourne vers Steve en l’entendant s’adresser à moi.  
« Tu la connais ? » Je lui demande parce que j’ai un petit doute quand même.  
« Vaguement. On était dans le même cours de Lettre l’année dernière. »  
« Et ? »  
« Et c’est tout. Je ne connais que son nom. » Je reste silencieuse, persuadée que mon regard suffira à lui faire comprendrece que j’attends de lui. « Kara Danvers, un vrai génie et une âme de poète. Je ne sais rien de plus, promis. »  
« Pourquoi elle ? »  
« Parce que... » Il hésite un moment, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. « Je sais qu’elle ne donne pas l’air d’être ton genre habituel mais je pense que c’est ce qu’il te faut. Quelqu’un de différent de Kate. » C’est que ça fait sens en plus.  
« Continue. »  
« On s’est bien éclatés ces trois dernières années mais c’est la dernière qu’on va passer ici. Peut-être qu’on devrait se calmer sur les soirées et penser à devenir adultes.  
« C’est vrai, mais quel rapport ? » Aucun de mon point de vue.  
« Ce n’est pas avec le genre de filles que tu dragues habituellement que tu vas te poser, et tu le sais, ce sera avec une fille comme Kara.  
« Donc je devrais me lancer ? »  
« Fonce. »

Il n’y a pas l’ombre d’un doute dans sa voix et son regard. Je me tourne à nouveau vers la blonde, Kara. Je la vois s’éloigner et sortir. Je me dis que c’est ma chance. Alors je termine mon verre d’une traite et je la suis. Je dois être complètement folle pour faire ça. Mais je me sens vivante en ce moment, mon cœur bat la chamade au point d’exploser.  
J’arrive sur une terrasse mais aucune trace de Kara. Il y a encore pas mal de monde, même ici. Elle a dû s’isoler sinon pourquoi sortir ?  
Je laisse mes pas me guider instinctivement. Loin du bruit, de la musique assourdissante et du monde. Je me retrouve au bord de la route. Je regarde d’un côté, puis de l’autre et je la vois. Par le plus grand des hasards, elle est adossée contre ma voiture. Parfait. Je m’approche en toute confiance, j’ai une excuse toute faite.

« Tout va bien ? » Je l’interpelle quand je suis à quelques pas. Elle relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Bleu, ses yeux sont incroyablement bleu.  
« Oui. Oui, tout va bien. » Je souris doucement et je déverrouille ma voiture. Je vois le moment exacte où Kara comprend la situation. « Je suis désolée. » Elle dit alors en s’écartant du véhicule.  
« Il n’y a pas de mal. » Je dois la retenir d’une façon ou d’une autre. J’ai bien trop envie de savoir où tout ça va me mener. « Tu as envie de t’échapper ? »  
« M’échapper ? »  
« Oui. »

PDV Kara

Il n’y a pas de mal à se lâcher un peu de temps en temps Kara. Etudier c’est bien, vivre c’est encore mieux.  
C’est comme si j’entendais encore Alex parler. Ça doit être un de ces moment où elle m’a conseillé de prendre des risques. En plus, l’idée de m’éloigner d’ici n’est pas tout à fait déplaisante.

« Quel genre d’échappatoire exactement ? » Je demande à la belle inconnue. Belle… C’est bien en-dessous de la réalité. Elle est incroyablement magnifique.  
« Je pensais à un crème glacée. » Les mots magiques. « Ça te tente ? »  
« Pourquoi moi ? » Question tout à fait légitime de mon point de vue.  
« Tu as l’air d’en avoir besoin au moins autant que moi. » Là-dessus elle n’a pas tord. En tout cas je ne peux pas retourner là-bas maintenant, le calme est bien plus attrayant.  
« Très bien, emmène-moi loin d’ici. » Je dis en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Je grimpe dans le véhicule en même temps qu’elle. Elle se tourne vers moi et je remarque à nouveau l’éclat de son sourire.  
« Je m’appelle Diana. Diana Prince. »  
« Kara Danvers. » Je viens à peine de remarquer qu’on ne s’était même pas présentées jusqu’à présent. J’allais m’enfuir avec une parfaite inconnue.  
« Kara… Où veux-tu aller ? »  
« Peu m’importe. »  
« Crème glacée et route à perte de vue, j’ai compris. » Elle démarre alors et, pendant qu’elle est concentrée sur la route, je peux l’admirer tout mon saoule. Je dois être complètement folle pour avoir accepter son offre mais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je lui fais confiance. « Serais-tu en train d’hésiter ? » Diana me tire de mes pensées, son regard se tournant brièvement vers moi.  
« Pas du tout en fait, ce qui est plutôt surprenant. »  
« Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ce que tu acceptes. »  
« En temps normal, j’aurais probablement dit non. » Je décide d’être honnête parce que c’est à peu près toujours le cas, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. « Je crois que j’ai besoin de changement en ce moment. » Son regard croise le mien brièvement avant qu’elle ne se reconcentre sur la route.  
« Je comprend le sentiment. »  
« J’en déduis donc que ce n’est pas non plus vraiment ton genre de récupérer une fille au hasard en soirée. »  
« Hum... » Elle semble hésiter un temps sur sa réponse, ne me rendant que plus impatiente de l’entendre. « En tout cas pas pour aller simplement manger une crème glacée. » Elle profite d’un feu rouge pour se tourner pleinement vers moi. Ses yeux me donne l’effet de me noyer dans un océan de chocolat. « C’est le moment parfait pour sauter hors de la voiture et t’enfuir. » Je le réalise au moment où elle dit ça mais…  
« Pourquoi, tu comptes m’assassiner dans une allée sombre ? »  
« Non. » Un sourire étire ses lèvres et je sais qu’elle a compris ce que je sous-entendais.  
« Alors je n’ai aucune raison de descendre. Maintenant démarre, c’est passé au vert. »

PDV Diana

Steve avait parfaitement raison. Kara est totalement differente des autres filles que j’avais pu aborder par le passé. Différente dans le bon sens cela dit.  
Après avoir récupérer nos crèmes glacées, j’ai roulé encore un peu jusqu’à atteindre les collines qui surplombent la ville. La nuit est claire, les étoiles brillantes, tout est calme alors même que je suis en pleine conversation avec Kara. Elle m’apaise et je réalise que c’était ça, cette sensation de chaleur qui s’est installée dans ma poitrine depuis que j’ai entendu son rire pour la première fois.

« Chaque semaine ? » Je viens tout juste de lui raconter exactement les raisons de mon besoin de changement et Kara ne semble pas croire que j’ai pu maintenir un tel rythme de soirées étudiants.  
« C’est ça. »  
« Sans te lasser ? »  
« Apparemment si, sinon je ne serais pas là en ce moment. »  
« Et moi non plus. » Kara ajoute et je vois son regard se perdre dans les étoiles. « Est-ce que c’était une fille par soirée aussi ? »  
« Pas vraiment. » Quand ses yeux trouvent les miens, je comprends qu’elle attend plus d’explications. « Au début j’y allais avec mon ex, Kate. Quand elle a rompu j’ai continué d’y aller pour… oublier. » Je ne veux pas repenser à ça alors je détourne rapidement la conversation. « Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as besoin de changement. »  
« C’est vrai. » Elle se perd dans ses pensées pendant un temps. « Ma sœur pense que je passe trop de temps dans les livres, pas assez pour vivre comme il se doit en tout cas. »  
« Et elle a raison ? »  
« Peut-être un peu. Mais c’est juste que… j’adore apprendre. »  
« Un vrai génie. » Je murmure bien malgré moi.  
« Génie ? » Je vois les rougissements apparaitrent sur ses joues et je réalise que je n’ai peut-être pas été aussi discrète que prévu.  
« C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire. » Je vois les questions dans ses yeux alors… « Steve Trevor, mon meilleur ami, vous étiez dans le même cours de Lettres l’année dernière. »  
« Je m’en souviens. »  
« Tu te souviens de lui ? » Il y a presque une centaine de personne par cours, comment peut-elle se souvenir de Steve s’il prétend qu’ils se connaissent à peine.  
« Il sait attirer l’attention sur lui. »  
« Toi aussi apparemment, puisqu’il t’a remarqué. »  
« Et il t’a parlé de moi ? »  
« Brièvement. »  
« Donc tu savais exactement qui j’étais quand tu m’as abordé ? »  
« Je ne connaissais que ton nom, promis ! » Je cherche à me défendre jusqu’à ce que je vois une lueur au fond de ses yeux. Elle se joue de moi. « Pas drôle. »  
« Je trouve que si. » Heureusement, son rire est un véritable enchantement. Je peux bien me faire taquiner un petit peu si je peux l’entendre en contrepartie.  
« Alors tu es vraiment un génie ? » Je demande pour recentrer la conversation.  
« Je suppose que tu pourrais techniquement dire ça. »  
« Sauf que ce terme ne te convient pas vraiment. » Elle acquiesce doucement. « Je comprends. »  
« En tout cas, Alex avait peut-être raison au fond. Je me dis que… qu’il y a un tas de choses que je n’ai jamais vraiment expérimenté et que peut-être… je devrais ? »  
« Quel genre ? » Je l’invite à continuer, la sentant à l’aise dans la conversation.  
« M’enfuir dans la voiture d’une inconnue. » Évidemment, il fallait qu’elle commence par ça. Je me doute bien que ce n’était pas vraiment sur sa liste mais elle semble assez fière de sa répartie alors je joue le jeu.  
« Grâce à moi tu peux déjà rayer ça de ta liste. »  
« Je n’avais jamais été à une soirée de ce genre avant aujourd'hui. »  
« Sacrés progrès en une journée tu ne trouves pas ? »  
« C’est vrai. » Son sourire paraît terne soudainement. « Tellement d’autres que j’ai subitement envie de faire. »  
« Dis-moi. »  
« Je… » Elle ne devait pas vraiment s’attendre à ce que je l’encourage parce qu’elle met un temps avant de répondre dans un souffle. « Un road-trip. »  
« Pour aller où ? »  
« Peu importe. Droit devant. Là où le jour me portera. »  
« Ok, je marche. » Je dis sans trop y penser, me surprenant autant que Kara.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il reste une semaine avant le début du semestre. » J’explique alors sans pouvoir m’arrêter. « On prend ma voiture et on s’en va. Droit devant, là où le jour nous portera. On revient la veille de la rentrée et tu pourras retourner à tes bouquins. »  
« C’est complètement dingue. » Kara murmure doucement, son regard accroché au mien.  
« Je sais. »  
« Ok alors. Une semaine de liberté et on rentre. »  
« Tu es partante ? »  
« Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, oui. »

PDV Kara

C’est complètement fou, oui, mais je ne regrettes pas une seule seconde. Le temps de récupérer quelques affaire chez moi et d’envoyer un texto pour prévenir Alex et nous voilà parties.  
Diana roule depuis plus d’une heure déjà et, même si je fais de sacré efforts, je sens la fatigue me submerger lentement. Il me semble que Diana l’a remarqué aussi parce que ses regards vers moi sont de plus en plus fréquents. Puis, elle s’arrête sur un chemin isolé entre deux champs de blé et se tourne pleinement vers moi.

« Tu es fatiguée. » Comme ce n’est pas une question, je n’essaye même pas de protester. « On va s’arrêter pour ce qu’il reste de la nuit et se reposer. La route sera toujours là demain. »  
« Dormir ? Ici ? »  
« Tu voulais de l’aventure et de la liberté ma chère Kara, on y est. »  
« Ok alors. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence règne. Je tente de dormir sans y parvenir. Comme je sens le regard de Diana sur moi, je décide de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis montée dans voiture. Je m’adresse donc à elle, les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

« Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? »  
« Parce que j’ai l’impression d’avoir besoin de quelqu’un comme toi dans ma vie. » Elle répond après un bref silence, me coupant le souffle par l’honnêteté de ses paroles. « Non, en fait j’ai l’impression d’avoir besoin de toi dans ma vie. » J’ouvre les yeux et me tourne vers elle. Son regard est tourné vers le ciel étoilé. « Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment mais ça viendra. » Elle ferme les yeux, comme si elle attendait que je m’enfuie ou quelque chose du genre.  
« Préviens-moi quand tu sauras. » Je dis simplement et elle me regarde, l’air étonné.  
« Hum… Oui, bien sûr. »

Impulsivement, je m’approche d’elle et je viens poser mes lèvres sur sa joue. Trop longtemps pour être platonique mais c’était le but. Parce que cette fille me retourne le cerveau et qu’elle doit le savoir.

PDV Diana

L’aube pointe déjà et j’ai dû dormir quelques heures à peine mais je suis parfaitement reposée. Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, même si le cas présent est assez extrême. Je me remémore la soirée d’hier et je me tourne instinctivement vers Kara.  
Elle est encore endormie, belle comme un ange. Ses longs cheveux blonds brillent sous l’éclat rosé du soleil levant, me donnant l’irrésistible envie de passer ma main dedans. Maintenant que j’y pense, je n’ai jamais été attirée par une blonde jusqu’à présent et j’en viens presque à me demander pourquoi. Parce que je suis irrémédiablement attirée par Kara, c’est un fait. Si c’était n’importe quelle autre fille, je n’aurais pas hésité une seule seconde et je l’aurais faite mienne.  
Mais Kara est unique. Il y a une lumière en elle que j’ai envie de protéger. Alors je vais me tenir à distance respectable et essayer de ne pas trop flirter. Essayer c’est le mot juste. Je sais déjà que ça va être dur mais je ne me laisse pas d’autre choix. Clairement, elle mérite mieux que moi.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai passé à la regarder mais Kara commence à se réveiller. Après quelques secondes, je trouve le bleu de ses yeux encore embués de sommeil. Puis un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres et j’oublie le reste pendant un temps.

« Hey. » Elle murmure avec sa voix rauque du réveil.  
« Hey. Bien dormi ? »  
« Oui. Ta voiture est étonnamment confortable. »  
« Contente de l’apprendre. » Quand elle se relève, j’allume le moteur. « Petit déjeuner ? »  
« Y a-t-il besoin de poser la question ? »  
« Je suppose que non. »

PDV Kara

En fin d’après-midi, on s’est suffisamment éloignées des côtes pour qu’il n’y ait plus que des plaines verdoyantes à perte de vue. Même s’il y avait eu l’ombre d’un soupçon d’un doute en moi, il se serait depuis longtemps dissipé. C’est comme si je connaissais Diana depuis toujours tellement il est facile de lui parler, de me livrer. Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de le faire. En temps normal, je suis plutôt réservée. Je suis aussi beaucoup moins intrépide alors disons simplement que Diana réveille des parties de moi dont j’ignorais l’existence. Je me dis que tout ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence. La façon dont on s’est rencontrées et comment tout s’est enchaîné à partir de là… Non, il fallait que ça arrive. Pour mon bien ou le sien ou peut-être les deux, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais ça devait arriver.

« Tu penses toujours autant ? » Diana me ramène à la réalité et je me rend compte qu’un silence s’était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.  
« Je crois bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu es la première à me le faire remarquer. » Je n’y avais jamais vraiment porter attention jusqu’à présent, je le réalise sur le moment. « Je suppose que ça doit m’arriver très souvent maintenant que j’y pense. »  
« Non pas que ce soit un problème, mais je préfère m’assurer que ce n’est pas ma compagnie qui te lasse. »  
« Pas du tout ! » Je suppose que c’est exactement ce qu’elle voulait entendre parce que je vois un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. « C’est juste que j’ai l’habitude d’être seule avec mes pensées. »  
« Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais ne presque pas sortir de ta chambre. »  
« Je suis peut-être un génie mais j’ai énormément de mal à comprendre les Êtres Humains. »  
« Tu n’es pas la seule. » Elle me rassure avec un de ses sourires qui réveille quelque chose en moi. « Suis-je une exception ? »  
« Je ne serais pas dans cette voiture en ce moment si ce n’était pas le cas. »  
« Donc tu m’as comprise en un regard ? »  
« Oui. J’ai reconnu… quelque chose au fond de tes yeux. Je le vois très souvent dans le miroir. » Trop souvent en fait. « Ce n’est pas toi qui ne comprend pas les Hommes, je pense que c’est eux qui ne te comprennent pas. »  
« C’est vrai pour toi aussi. »  
« Peut-être bien. »

Je mets un petit moment à remarquer qu’elle est arrêtée à une intersection. Je regarde autour de moi, essayant de savoir ce qui l’empêche de continuer et elle semble comme lire dans mes pensées parce qu’elle répond à mes interrogations.

« Choisis notre prochain direction. »  
« Je suis d’avis qu’on laisse le hasard choisir. »  
« Le hasard ? » Elle relève un sourcil et le sourire qui l’accompagne me laisse paralysée quelques secondes.  
« Choisis une direction, j’en choisis une et on joue la décision finale à pierre-feuille-ciseau. » Ma proposition est très sérieuse mais apparemment Diana la trouve hilarante.  
« Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ? »  
« Vingt ans. » Je répond machinalement, même si je sais que sa question était rhétorique. Au moins, ça aura eu l’avantage d’interrompre son rire.  
« Seulement vingt ? Et tu suis des cours de dernière année ? Mais… » Elle s’arrête subitement avant de comprendre. « C’est vrai, pardon. Génie. »  
« J’apprends plus rapidement, c’est tout. »  
« Ok disons. Allons-y alors. » On se met en position mais, avant même qu’on ait pu commencer, Diana se rétracte. « Attends, il n’y a pas d’arnaque derrière, pas vrai ? »  
« Arnaque ? »  
« Tu n’as aucune combinaison secrète ou je ne sais quelle équation mathématique en ta possession qui me désaventageraient ? » C’est à mon tour d’éclater de rire tellement il est improbable qu’elle se pose cette question.  
« Même avec toutes les probabilités du monde je serais incapable de lire dans tes pensées. »  
« Ok alors on y va. »

Je n’ai pas vraiment menti. Pas vraiment. Je ne sais absolument pas lire dans les pensées ni prédire l’avenir. Mais je peux essayer de deviner quel genre d’attaque Diana préfère. Bon, je me … et je gagne.

« Et tu me garanties qu’il n’y a aucun trucage derrière ? »  
« Promis. Mais je me disais bien que tu étais du genre à prendre la pierre. »  
« Et pourquoi ? » Elle me demande immédiatement, sûrement pour ne plus se faire avoir.  
« Une intuition. »  
« Admettons. Alors, quelle direction ? »  
« Gauche. »

PDV Diana

Je suis mal. Je suis très mal. Ça ne fait que quatre jours, quatre. Il m’en reste trois à tenir alors que je suis déjà au bord de l’implosion. Parce que Kara est incroyable. Je le savais déjà au premier regard mais je découvre progressivement à quel point elle est incroyable. Et moi je suis incapable de lui résister, attirée comme un aimant par du métal. Mon cœur ne devrait pas battre aussi vite, pas alors même que je suis allongée. Mais son rire résonne dans la nuit et c’est suffisant pour me perdre. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour l’entendre encore et encore, tous les jours jusqu’à la fin de ma vie. Non. Je ne dois pas m’aventurer sur ce terrain là. Alors je profite de sa prochaine question pour me distraire de ce genre de pensées.

« Si tu pouvais avoir un super-pouvoir, ce serait lequel ? »  
« Je n’ai pas besoin de super-pouvoir, je suis une guerrière. » Je répond du tac au tac, relançant Kara dans son hilarité. « Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle. »  
« Tu avais l’air tellement sérieuse en disant ça. »  
« Parce que je le suis. » Elle s’arrête immédiatement de rire.  
« Oh, désolée. » Elle s’excuse alors et c’est à mon tour de rire. « Tu te fichais de moi ? » Elle comprend tout de suite.  
« Juste un petit peu. » Je sais qu’elle ne le prend pas mal quand je la vois sourire en réponse. « Et toi alors ? »  
« Moi ? »  
« Ton super-pouvoir. »  
« J’aimerais voler. Je sais que ça ne vaut pas vraiment d’être Xena mais c’est plutôt cool. »  
« J’ai dit que j’étais une guerrière et le seul exemple qui te viens c’est Xena ? »  
« Oui. » Elle me dit comme si elle me mettait au défi de trouver mieux.  
« Tu me vois en tenue de gladiateur ? » Je remarque ses yeux qui glissent sur mon corps, comme si elle cherchait à s’imaginer la chose. En attendant, elle est quand même en train de me déshabiller du regard, ou s’est en tout cas l’impression qu’elle donne.  
« Oui. » Cette fois, la brièveté de sa réponse semble venir d’autre chose mais je n’arrive pas à déterminer quoi. « Ce serait classe comme costume de super-héros. »  
« J’y penserai le jour où je voudrais clandestinement combattre le crime. »

PDV Kara

Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû ignorer les appels d’Alex ces derniers jours, mais je sais déjà ce qu’elle va me dire. Ok, c’est irresponsable ce que j’ai fait mais il s’est avéré que j’ai eu raison de le faire. Je ne le regrettes absolument pas et je ne veux pas qu’Alex vienne ternir tout ça avec ses reproches. Mais aujourd’hui, je décide de lui laisser une chance et, surtout, de la rassurer un petit peu. Elle a dû s’inquiéter quand même. Alors je me suis éloignée et je prends l’appel.

« Alex. »  
« Bordel Kara ! Tu te rends compte que je me suis inquiétée ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? »  
« J’étais… occupée. » Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire d’autre. La vérité ? Seulement si elle insiste. Mais j’aurais dû me douter qu’elle le ferait. On parle d’Alex là, elle doit toujours savoir le fin mot d’une histoire.  
« Occupée à quoi exactement ? Et où est-ce que tu es ? C’est quoi cette histoire de… d’escapade ? »  
« J’avais besoin de me changer les idées. »  
« Et donc ? »  
« Donc je suis partie. Je suis sur le retour là, on est quelque part dans le Nevada. »  
« Qui ça ‘on’ ? » Et merde, j’aurais dû faire attention à ce que je disais.  
« ‘On’, hum… J’ai, disons, rencontrer quelqu’un. »  
« Quelqu’un ? Et qui exactement ? »  
« Quelqu’un d’important… je crois. » Je fais l’erreur de jeter un coup d’oeil vers Diana qui, apparemment, avait son regard tourner vers moi aussi. Quand nos yeux se croisent, je m’y perd jusqu’à ce qu’Alex me tire de ma rêverie.  
« Important ? »  
« Pour moi. Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment mais... » Je ne sais pas du tout me l’expliquer en fait.  
« Attends deux secondes. Si je comprends bien, tu t’es barrée en road-trip avec quelqu’un que je ne connais pas et tu pourrais, possiblement, être en train de développer des sentiments pour cette personne ? »  
« Je n’ai jamais dit ça ! » Je proteste immédiatement.  
« Kara, je te connais. Alors vas-y, donne-moi les détails. »  
« Tu es sérieuse ? »  
« Très sérieuse. Dis-moi tout sur cet inconnu. »  
« Eh bien… » Je réfléchis un temps puis je me lance. « Diana est… incroyablement belle. Et quand elle me regarde j’ai l’impression d’être au sommet du monde. Je ne sais pas vraiment… ce que je ressens pour elle… J’ai peur. »  
« Peur de quoi exactement ? »  
« Je n’ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça Alex, jamais aussi fort. »  
« Alors lance-toi. » Elle me dit simplement comme si ça allait résoudre tous mes problèmes. « Je te l’ai dit, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie. C’est un de ces moments. »  
« Si je me prends un rateau je te ferai regretter ce conseil. »  
« C’est ça. » Je sais bien qu’elle ne prend pas du tout ma menace au sérieux. « Bonne chance à toi, et rappelle-moi quand tu seras rentrée. »  
« Ok, je le ferais. »

PDV Diana

Installée contre le capot de ma voiture, j’ai le regard tourné vers Kara. Je la vois mettre fin à son appel et ranger son téléphone dans sa poche avant de venir vers moi.

« Tout va bien ? » Je lui demande une fois qu’elle est près de moi.  
« Je crois que oui. »  
« Ça a l’air de te surprendre. »  
« Ma soeur a tendance à être très protectrice envers moi. »  
« Je la comprends. » Je précise et j’obtiens un de ses sourires en prime.  
« En tout cas elle n'a pas eu l’air de m’en vouloir pour cette petite escapade. »  
« Ce qui est une bonne chose. »  
« Sans doute. »  
« Marchons un peu, je n’ai pas très envie de reprendre la route tout de suite. » Je dis alors et elle accepte sans hésiter. Je choisis alors une direction au hasard et on marche tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant que Kara ne prenne la parole.  
« Je demandais… » Elle commence mais semble hésiter.  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Tu disais avoir besoin de moi… Ou au moins c’est ce qu’il te semblait… C’est toujours le cas, pas vrai ? »  
« Plus que jamais. »  
« J’y ai réfléchi aussi figure toi, beaucoup réfléchi. »  
« Et tu en es arrivée à quelle conclusion ? » J’avoue que, pour le coup, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête.  
« Je… » Elle s’arrête et j’en fais de même, en profitant pour me plonger dans ses yeux. « Je n’en suis pas sûre. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que je ressens quelque chose pour toi et je n’ai jamais rien ressenti d’aussi fort. Mais je… je crois que j’ai envie de savoir ce que c’est et jusqu’où ça peut aller… »

Je suis complètement paralysée pendant quelques secondes. Je m’étais mise des barrières histoire de ne pas m’empêtrer dans des sentiments à sens unique. Sauf qu’elle vient de m’ouvrir son cœur alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Tu finiras par lui faire du mal, comme aux autres. Non. Je n’ai pas envie de gâcher une telle chance. Pas quand une femme aussi incroyable que Kara se trouve juste en face de moi, pleine d’honnêteté et de promesses. J’ai envie de savoir tout autant qu’elle. Jusqu’où va nous mener cette histoire ? C’est déjà aller plus loin que prévu. Une soirée c’est quand même transformée en une semaine alors pourquoi pas plus ? Je veux savoir.  
Alors je m’approche un peu plus de Kara, jusqu’à réduire la distance entre nous, jusqu’à ce que mes lèvres ne soient plus qu’à un souffle des siennes. Et j’attends. C’est à elle de décider de la suite. Elle n’hésite pas et comble totalement le vide entre nous. Mon coeur bat la chamade et mon corps agit de son propre chef, mais je ne peux penser qu’à ce baiser. Aux lèvres de Kara sur les miennes, à sa main dans mes cheveux et à sa chaleur contre la mienne.  
Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête et je n’ai aucune envie de le savoir présentement. Je veux juste l’embrasser tant que je le peux encore, tant qu’elle me laissera faire et jusqu’à ce qu’elle m’interrompe. Et elle le fait finalement mais, quand je retrouve le bleu de ses yeux, j’y vois une lueur nouvelle que je ne m’explique pas.

« Je crois que je sais. » Je murmure doucement. Je vois qu’elle attend des explications plus précises mais je me contente de l’embrasser en guise de réponse… pour l’instant. « J’ai terriblement peur de te faire du mal, parce que c’est un peu ma spécialité quand même, et que tu ne le mérites pas du tout… » Je remarque qu’elle s’apprête à répliquer alors je continue. Il faut que je lui dise toute la vérité. « Mais je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer. Alors je suis prête à prendre le risque. Contre toute logique et toute raison. C’est peut-être un pari audacieux mais je prend le risque. » Et je sais que j’ai raison dès que je vois l’éclat dans ses yeux. Honnêteté, promesse et… quelque chose que plus tard, peut-être, j’aurai le courage d’appeler amour.  
« Contre toute logique et toute raison… » Elle répète mes précédentes paroles et j’attends de savoir exactement ce qu’elle va dire. « Je prend le risque aussi. »


End file.
